


Who We Are

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Identity Issues, M/M, Problematic Relationships, Trans Character, break-up, everyone is a mess, improper use of TTK, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “You’re my best friend Kon. But I think you kiss me like I’m your best friend that you have sex with.” Tim said.“What’s wrong with that?” Kon asked. Tim *was* his best friend, how else was he supposed to love him?“I want- need- a lover, Kon. Not just a friend I enjoy having sex with.” Tim said giving him a pained look.It had to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like TimKon. I just realized that the there was no way they'd be happy if they were together in this particular universe. I guess I'll just have to just write more stories to make up for it.

God, Tim was so beautiful.

It’d always felt like maybe Kon had loved His friend his whole life. Even back when he used to always be angry with him and Tim had remained aloft and distant and wouldn’t even tell him his real name, Tim had been the most important thing in his world- well, besides Superman and Bart, but that was different. He was the first thing he’d seen with his own eyes. Strong, in control, beautiful, wearing a scent blocker that didn’t quite mask his sweet scent to Kon’s Kryptonian senses.

Omega, he would later find out.

Kon didn’t really get the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing. Even though he was half human, he seemed to lack the kind of instincts that told him why it would matter. He wasn’t compelled by scents so they’d decided that he’d be a Beta in his human persona. Like Clark. Except Clark was distant and never really came and explained to him how this was all supposed to work. Clark blended in seamlessly as a Beta in the human world and more than anything Kon wanted him to show him how to do that. Because Kon really didn’t get it. He bumbled about accidentally upsetting caste dynamics left, right, and center. He wouldn’t even know what he’d done always, but people would get this look like maybe their metaphorical hackles were rising and Kon would know he’d just broken some unspoken rule about caste dynamics.

“That Clark can do it and you can’t suggests that it probably more of a matter of socialization. You just need more life experience, more time watching people and packs, before you start picking stuff up.” Tim had suggested once.

Which was great, but even though Kon was mentally and physically an adult he’d only had 3 years or so of his own experiences. Apparently these sorts of social rules were not something that his creators had deemed very important to program in for a weapon.  

It made things especially difficult once he eventually started dating Tim (that had taken some removing of sticks up both their asses but, what else was new?).

Kon liked the Titans best because they all wore scent blockers which meant they were all supposed to be casteless superheros. They were just supposed to treat each other as people, and Kon got that just fine. And he and Tim had worked fine together when they were just people to each other. But once they’d started dating he’d realized that wasn’t going to quite cut it.

Tim had explained that even though he was biologically an Omega he was a Beta and that he would be undergoing a series of medical procedures to make his body match his real caste. Kon had no idea what that meant, but he knew it was important to Tim and Tim was his best friend so he’d support him. People’s castes never mattered to him so theoretically it was perfect that he didn’t care that Tim was changing his.

Theoretically.

“No.” Tim glared at him twisting around to face him and pushing at the hold Kon had on his hips.

“Why?” asked Kon confused, “You really seemed to like it the last couple times. You came really hard.”

“You should be able to make me cum really hard without trying to mount me.” Tim gave him the stink eye. Kon blinked slightly confused.

“Well, if you say it like that it sounds degrading. But I figured since I don’t have a knot or anything I could still hit all the right stuff this way.” Kon tried.

“I know.” Tim said giving him a frustrated look like he was waiting for Kon to get it.

“You… don’t want me to make you feel really good?” Kon frowned. He was missing something... missing something dynamic related why he shouldn’t have Tim on his stomach even though it felt better?

“Forget it,” huffed Tim tugging at Kon’s pants so he could wrap his legs around him.

“Is it a Beta thing?” Kon tried uncertainly.

“Please, just- come on, kiss me.” Tim told him. Kon wasn’t really sure about this. Tim had been really singularly unhappy since his fight with Damian. Something about it had rocked him. He was usually more content after they had sex though so maybe that was all that was needed.

Kissing Tim always felt a little unreal. His mouth was so soft, the taste of him kind of sweet from his Omega hormones- though lately that scent had dulled down to almost a Beta level- his hair was silky and wonderful in Kon’s hand as he tilted his friend’s head up to kiss him deeper. Kon let his other hand splay against the small of Tim’s back and tilt his hips upwards.

Some days, Tim felt light enough in his super strength that Kon could really make himself believe that Tim’s bones really hollow like a proper Robin bird’s.

But man, it always felt a little scandalous to reach between his best friend’s legs and start touching him. Tim let out the softest of sounds when he did though and it totally went straight to Kon’s cock. Kon let his mouth go so he could hear more of his friend’s sounds and licked and bit his way down his chest instead.

“Kon!” Tim choked a little as Kon sucked at one of his nipples at the same time as he started fondling his balls. Tim’s hand- the one not busy digging his fingernails into Kon’s invulnerable shoulder- grasped at Kon’s hair a little uncertainly. Kon knew Omega chests were already pretty sensitive to stimulation, but he also knew that the Beta hormones Tim was on made them even more so. Carefully, Kon let his teeth drag over the nub and Tim sucked in a sharp breath, bucking his hips upward involuntarily.

“Like that?” Kon grinned up at him, quite pleased with himself. Tim’s face was bright red and he wouldn’t quite meet his eyes as he shrugged. Kon took that as a good sign to continue driving Tim crazy. The goal of that night was to make Tim feel so good he forgot about everything else.

When Tim was unable to stop from moaning freely Kon began fumbling through his discarded pants for their lube. Usually, Tim’s own body would produce its own slick and muscle relaxant, but the hormones interfered with that enough that they’d started to have to use lube. Kon still kinda missed the convenience of the Omega slick that meant he could have Tim just about anywhere without too much prep and he didn’t have to worry about having to apply more lube or whatever in the middle. Not to mention the risk of tearing something was a little higher now so Kon had to be more careful.

Tim seemed pretty pleased about the changes though.

Kon honestly got a little impatient with the process and let his TTK take over opening Tim up so he could keep kissing and touching him.

“Fuck! Kon, that feels really weird.” Tim tensed squeezing his eyes shut.

“Good weird?” Kon asked nipping at his ear and flexing his TTK inside his friend so it stroked at his insides from every direction.

“Ah!” Tim’s eyes went wide and his tried to snap closed his thighs, “if you're going to have your TTK inside me then pick a f-freaking shape.”

“Sure thing boss.” Kon grinned into his neck and-

“A tentacle?” Tim snorted.

“It is a classic.” Kon promised solemnly before snickering, “I could get a bunch of them working on you?”

“We're not staring in a porno.” Tim scolded him laughing under his breath, “and that feels freaking weird. So pick a sensible shape before I leave you high and dry.”

“Stingy.” Kon laughed switching the shape to that of a smaller cock, incriminating it larger as Tim adjusted.

“Yes, that… Kon…” Tim sighed and shivered trying to rock his hips into the feeling. So beautiful. Kon really couldn't get over the fact that he was allowed to do this no matter how many times it'd been, “More… come on…”

Kon frowned giving Tim another kiss. He could start just fucking Tim at this point, but his friend would likely not be fully satisfied with that. Kon knew Tim’s body needed a little extra omph to get him there. Before Kon had found taking Tim on his stomach had done that, but he didn’t want that anymore so… Kon hesitantly expanded the base of the TTK form he’d created to stimulate the pleasure points he couldn’t normally get.

“N-ah!” Tim jerked in his grasp his eyes rolling and cumming all over their stomach before going completely limp in a ways he didn’t normally when they had sex. That was not quite what Kon had expected so he quickly dispersed his TTK. Tim gave a truly anguished sound in reply.

“Tim?”

“Kn-knot. You knotted me. Why would you-?” Tim gave him a faintly betrayed look before shaking his head, “Nevermind that, you need to start fucking me _now_ or I’m going to drop.”

“Drop? What-?”

“Come on!” Tim said practically climbing him until Kon guided his dick inside him. The both groaned when he seated himself fully inside Tim.

Always so freaking tight that Kon nearly went crazy. So hot. So slick. And Tim didn’t help with his control any-

“More, more!” demanded Tim throwing his head back and trying to roll and flex his hips. And suddenly control was a thing of the past. Hard and rough till Tim was practically screaming for it. Kon could barely remember not to hold him as hard as he wanted to or he would doubtless break his bones.

It was over faster that Kon wanted it to be. It always was.

Afterwards though, Tim was kinda quiet. Kon wondered if they should talk about of the weirdness with Tim’s responses. Kon felt like he had crossed some line. But Tim had reacted really strongly to everything they’d done so that meant it had to have been pretty good at least, right?

“Could I top you sometime?” Tim asked suddenly.

“Why?!” Kon recoiled slightly from the idea.

“Because,” Tim’s eyes narrowed slightly, “We’re equals aren’t we?”

“‘Course.” said Kon nervously.

“Yet I seem to be the only one who ever bottoms in this relationship.” Tim pointed out.

“Because you _like it_.” Kon tried to explain, “And I don’t think I’d like having anything up my ass.”

He got the distinct impression he’d said something wrong again by the way Tim’s expression closed off.

“I guess.” Tim rolled away with his back to him.

“Tim, come on, talk to me.” Kon sighed and nudged him.

“I’m really tired Kon.” Tim told him.

“You can’t be tired, it’s so early and you’re like the king of all nocturnal birds.” Kon said incredulously.

“You just reamed my ass and I’m really sore now. Not to mention you made my body think you were knotting me and then dropped me in the middle. So yes, Kon, I can be tired.” Tim snipped back. Kon winced.

“Are you ok? Geez Tim, you should have said something if I was being too rough.” Kon said worriedly quickly using his X-ray vision to make sure everything was ok internally.

Tim sighed and rolled over.

“You didn’t hurt me Kon.” Tim sighed giving him a comforting kiss, “You just- you can’t ever do that to me again. Anyway, I’m a little overtired in general from not sleeping.”

“Want me to go grab you some meds to help you sleep?” frowned Kon.

“No, I’ll need to be alert if we’re called out on a mission. I’m tired enough that I’ll probably sleep like a baby.” Tim said letting himself be pulled against Kon’s chest, their legs tangling together comfortably the way they normally slept together.

“Ok.” Kon said.

He decided not to ask when Tim rather obviously didn’t go to sleep for several more hours just laid there with the cogs obviously turning in his head. Kon decided to let it go and see what happened.

* * *

 

Several days later, he wished he had asked.

Tim was being very still and quiet. It was the kind of stance Kon kind of expected when there was a Supervillain around, but it was just them. Tim wasn’t even wearing his mask even though they were at the Tower.

“Tim?” Kon stepped forward worriedly.

“We have to break up.” Tim said softly yet firmly.

“W-what? Why?!” Kon gaped feeling like his world froze over all in one terrible moment.

“I’ve come to realize that this relationship is not very fair to you-” Tim continued.

“Dude, is this about me not wanting you to top me the other day? Because I will if that’s what it takes-” Kon pleaded.

“No! No, I don’t want you to think you have to give me things you’re not ready or able to give just because you’re afraid of me leaving! It isn’t healthy. I care about you, and this relationship is hurting you.” Tim said his eyes flashing slightly.

“So let’s _make_ it healthy! You and I, dude, we could make it work just don’t give up on us.” Kon pleaded grasping his shoulders.

“No- I’m not… good for you Kon. And I think- I know this sound terrible, but- I think I need more than you can give. If I don’t recognize that now then I’m just going to make us both miserable.” Tim said swallowing.

“What’s that even supposed to mean!” Kon cried.

“It means, you’re my best friend Kon. But I think you kiss me like I’m your best friend that you have sex with.” Tim said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Kon asked. Tim _was_ his best friend, how else was he supposed to love him?

“I want- need- a lover, Kon. Not just a friend I enjoy having sex with.” Tim said giving him an unhappy look.

“Ok? So, we can figure out how to be that! Just show me how, I promise I’ll learn how to be a good lover for you.” Kon tried to make him see. He was already feeling hopeless though. Had since Tim had first announced his decision; Tim wouldn’t have brought it up is he hadn’t already decided 100%.

“It’s not just that Kon, but… I really need someone who can love me as a Beta. You… you love me outside of my caste. And that’s great. A lot of day’s I really value that. But Kon, caste _is_ important to me. It’s a big part of who I am. It’s not for everybody but it is for me. And I don’t want to… I don’t know, punish you for not being able to get that kind of stuff because that’s really not your fault.” Tim implored him, hesitantly reaching up and touching Kon’s face, “I refuse to hurt you this way. You’re too important to me.”

“Tim…” Kon shuddered and leaned into his touch, “Tim, don’t go. I don’t know how to not be in love with you.”

“I love you too. I’ll only ever be as far away as you need me to be.” Tim promised.

“I need you not to go.” Kon tried slumping forward against his shoulder. Tim hesitantly wrapped an arm around him pressing soothing circles into his back the way he knew Kon liked. That intimate knowledge seemed to taunt him at the moment.

“Kon…” Tim said, but he didn’t seem to have anything else to say. Suddenly being near him felt painful.

“On second thought, I need some space.” Kon said pulling away.

“That’s… probably for the best.” Tim said with difficulty, “I’ll go. You need the Titans right now and I have other people I can go to.”

“I- ok.” Kon was having trouble speaking around the lump in his throat.

“Remember, if you call, I will always come.” Tim reminded him.

“You too.” Kon promised. Tim gave a pained smile, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from Tim's perspective so it's not going to remain a secret what he's thinking.
> 
> I love that no matter if you take a romantic or platonic view of TimKon they're absolutely devoted to to one another's happiness. It's one of the reasons that had to break up in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that no matter if you take a romantic or platonic view of TimKon they're absolutely devoted to to one another's happiness. It's one of the reasons that had to break up in this story.
> 
> Hey, heads up! I moved what was chapter 2 and 3 into the next story in the series so this one could stand alone. Sorry if that caused any confusion!


End file.
